Me, Myself, and I
by Bridgitta Nguyen
Summary: A story about a girl who is very self conscious has an accident, leaving her with a bad case of amnesia, and finds out something tragic about her life. After recovering from the accident,  still without her memory  all she can do is work to please others.
1. Chapter 1

Me, Myself, and I.

Chapter 1.

Head down, shoulders slumped, heart wrenching, and trying to blink away the tears. She slowly looked up, and all you see is ugliness and pain in her expression.

See that girl? That's me.

I looked back down and watched my feet shuffle across the floor… unable to look up and see all the faces, looking down on me and sniggering… all beautiful. I remembered who I am when I looked at those faces, the pain I felt looking in the mirror.

The tears threatened to fall, and while trying to fight it, I felt a tear slide down and drip down. Still looking down, I pushed through the people and doors, and ran down the steep stairs. I tripped and crawled under a tree, and started to bawl.

_I…I wish for once…nobody will see… see me cry… _I buried my face in my hands and for once, by a miracle, my wish came true. I felt something drip on my head. I held one shaking hand out, and felt indeed, small drips on my palm. Unwilling to believe that something I had wished had come true; I raised my ugly face up to the sky and felt the rain sprinkle down on me. Rainwater and my salty tears intermingled and dribbled down my face. Summoning up my courage, I stepped out from under the tree and straight into the rain.

I began to laugh. My laughter was not of joy, merely an attempt to choke the misery out of my life. My laughter, full of pain, turned again into tears.

I was the ugly girl in the rain, looking at the sky and crying, alone and swimming in the painful tears she cried and wallowing in her own self-pity.

Looking back up, all I saw was students running back into the building glowing with soft, warm light. Unlike what it appeared to be, this building was my personal hell called high school.

I saw them stare and laugh, and I felt the need to go home. My head facing down again, I started to trudge silently back home, interrupted by a couple audible sobs.

In what felt like twenty minutes, I was looking at the front of my house. I hesitated, but remembered that my mom was at work, and wouldn't be there "discipline" me. I shoved my key in the lock and went inside. I kicked off my worn-out shoes and went to the bathroom, leaving a trail of water. I walked into the dimly lit bathroom and looked straight at my nemesis: myself.

If you said I had long, brown hair, brown eyes, a small nose, and clear skin, I may not have seemed so bad. When I looked into the mirror, I saw my hair, frizzy, unkempt, tangled masses of curls and full of split ends. I saw my eyes, a muddy brown with no hint of color or sparkle, framed by lashes that seemed not to be there. I saw my nose, small but crooked in every way possible with huge, flaring nostrils. I saw my skin, with one pimple, randomly brushed freckles, baby fat, and a completely unconfident expression.

I took the towel from the rack beside me, and rubbed my face into it, hoping in vain that I would look up again and somehow look pretty. Without looking up, I went back to the door to wipe up the water I tracked into the house.

After finishing, I threw the towel aside and walked out the door into the foggy sky. Judging by how dark the sky was, I believed it to be around six at night. Not bothering to walk in a straight line on the sidewalk, I soon was walking near the middle of the road. With my mind blank and oblivious to the world, I began to hum a tune I heard somewhere on the radio. I guess I really didn't notice what I was doing, especially because I didn't notice the bright, honking truck coming right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This part is written from Andrew's POV. You will find out who he is later.

Chapter 2. Because I don't bother giving the chapters names.

It happened so quickly, I almost didn't realize what happened.

One moment I was walking down the street letting off steam from my recent verbal sparring with my parents, when I noticed a figure staggering awkwardly toward the middle of the almost deserted street when a truck was coming from the opposite way. The driver seemed to have noticed a fraction of second too late. The breaks screeched in pain and he slammed his hand violently on the wheel to honk obnoxiously when he was at least a few inches away. The figure looked up, was immediately launched, and collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.

I paused in shock, and then scrambled toward the figure. The truck driver seemed to do the same, only stopping to get up after tripping. I reached the person first. She was not so attractive, also counting the fact that she was completely covered in her own gushing blood. I put my two fingers at her wrist and felt a faint pulse. _Good… she's still alive. _I wiped the dark red liquid on my jeans and proceeded to pick her up while fumbling.

I got up and jumped at the face now right in front of mine. The gruff face of the truck driver stared back at me with cruel, beady black eyes.

"She okay," he asked in an icy voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. "Um… I guess I'll take her to the hospital."

"You do that. I'm not paying for this sh*t," he muttered under his breath. With that, he ran back to his truck, made a U turn, and sped off at an illegal speed.

_D*mn… _I thought. I paused to find her clutching her cell phone. I hesitated and began to look for a family member to call. _Okay… menu… contacts… hmm… okay… _I saw only one contact. I called it. I heard a ring, and then the phone was vibrating. Confused, I looked down at the phone to see that the only contact was Natalie Le… herself.

I sat baffled for a few moments, when I realized Natalie was still in my arms, bleeding on my white tee shirt. I swore and began running toward the nearby hospital. _At least it's only a few blocks away, _I thought, thanking my lucky stars. I wasn't thinking much about the familiar streets blurring by me. I was intent on finding out why the only contact saved on Natalie's phone was herself, why she was walking in the center of the street, why she didn't notice the truck, and how she was still breathing in strange intervals, unconscious in my arms.

I passed by the nearby family restaurant and turned the corner to face the hospital. I paused for a minute to catch my breath, and ignoring the burning sensation in my thighs, I ran toward the emergency room near the back of the building.

Bursting through the double doors and clutching a bleeding person was obviously not much of a surprise to the hospital personnel. They immediately called others and swept the injured girl away. The lady at the desk called me over after most of the chaos subsided.

"What are your names?"

"What?"

"The girl's name and your name."

"Oh. Mine is Andrew Tran, her name is Natalie Le."

Without looking up from her paperwork, she continued to ask me, "What's your relation to Natalie?" I should have told her that I had no relation to her, but my memory flashed back to her empty contact list.

"She's my girlfriend," I lied before I realized what I was saying. I was then having a war with myself in my head. _'No she isn't. What are you doing?' 'Well, I can't just leave her here alone. She doesn't have anyone for her.' 'That's because you were being a pervert and checking her phone! Besides, she probably does but you pressed something weird.' _As I contemplated this, the nurse stopped writing and raised her head, looking at me with a blank expression.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You aren't single… well… ehem, never mind me. So how did this happen," she asked shyly, looking from her thin, rectangular glasses.

"She got hit by a truck and the driver ran off. That's it," I said with finality in my voice. The lady opened her mouth to speak and closed it again after looking at my hard expression. I walked off and sunk into the hard hospital seat.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed her looking over at me a couple of times. She was pretty attractive with sapphire eyes and long, straight, raven black hair put into a sleek side ponytail. Her rectangular glasses were a light blue, making her eyes look more dramatic. She looked like she was in her early twenties and kept her white coat free of stains and wrinkles.

Getting bored, I yawned loudly and perched my feet on the chair beside me. Still not understanding why I was waiting for Natalie, I closed my eyes and began to doze off.


End file.
